The Rulers of The North Castle
by Zory rock101
Summary: It has been 2 years seen Zen was sent to the northern kingdom. Zen woke up and swing his legs off the bed. Zen stand up from the bed and let out a yawn. "Man, I am so tired," Zen said, stretch his body and walked over to his closet.


**The Rulers of The North Castle**

 **One-Shot**

It has been 2 years seen Zen was sent to the northern kingdom. Zen woke up and swing his legs off the bed. Zen stand up from the bed and let out a yawn. "Man, I am so tired," Zen said, stretch his body and walked over to his closet.

Zen put on his shirt then heard a moaning sound coming from the bed. Zen turn his head and smile at his sleepy wife, Shirayuki. Zen walked over to the bed and bending down to kiss Shirayuki on the forehead. "I love you. see you later," Zen said, try not to wake up Shirayuki.

Zen walked over to the door and leave the room. "Good morning, Master," Obi said, walking down the hallway waving at Zen.

"Good morning, Obi," Zen said, walked passed, Obi.

"How is mistress doing?" Obi asked, follow Zen to his office.

"She is going fine," Zen answer, open his office door. "Why do you ask? Zen asked, walked over to his desk.

"no reason," Obi said, looked at Zen. Zen turn around and looked at Obi narrow his eyes at Obi. "Well, I got to go," Obi said, walked out of the room.

"What is up with him?" Zen asked himself, sat down at his desk.

"Prince Zen, We are coming in," Mitsuhide said open the door and walked into the room with Kiki behind him. "Here some documents that you need to sign," Mitsuhide said, hand the papers to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took the paper from Mitsuhide.

"So how is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking down at Zen.

"She is fine. How is everyone keeps asking me at?" Zen asked, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"no reason," Mitsuhide said, take a step back from Zen's desk.

"She has not told him yet?" Kiki asked whisper into Mitsuhide yet.

"No, apparently not," Mitsuhide whisper back.

"Tell me what?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"I think you need to talk to Shirayuki," Mitsuhide answer. Zen stand up and walked out of the room. Zen open the door to the bedroom and saw Shirayuki brushing her hair.

"honey you finish already?" Shirayuki asked, turn around and looked at Zen.

"Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki have been acting weird. so what going on? Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki.

"I don't know what going on with them," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"Mitsuhide told me to come and talk to you," Zen said, put his hand on his hips. Shirayuki let out a sigh and took his hand.

"Zen, there is something I do have to tell you," Shirayuki said, walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Okay, what is it?" Zen asked, sat down beside Shirayuki.

"Zen...um...I'm with a child," Shirayuki answer, took Zen's hand and place a hand on her stomach.

"You are?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"yes, I am," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"how come you told everyone else and I'm the last to know?" Zen asked.

"well, I actually did not tell them they caught on," Shirayuki said, feel Zen rub her stomach. "you are the only one who did not,"

"I love you," Zen said, lend over to kiss Shirayuki.

"Well, you need to get back to work," Shirayuki said, stand up from the bed but Zen pull her down and hold her in his arms.

"I want to stay like this for a while," Zen said, holding Shirayuki tight. Shirayuki laid her head on top of Zen's chest.

"You are the rule to the northern kingdom so you got to get back to work," Shirayuki said, sat up and looked down at Zen.

"Fine," Zen said, sat up and let out a sigh. "Well, I will see you later," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Okay, see you," Shirayuki said, watch Zen walked out of the room. "What are we going to do with your father?" Shirayuki asked, looked down at her stomach and give it a small rub.

 **Later that night...**

Zen laid his head on Shirayuki's stomach and give a small kiss on her stomach. "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father," Zen said, close his eyes. Shirayuki places a hand on Zen's head.

"Zen, It gets getting late," Shirayuki said, looking down at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, laid down beside Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. "Goodnight my love," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest and fall asleep in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
